Roleplay
by JIMINTINGGI
Summary: Pertemuan pertama di dalam situasi yang tidak tepat. Saling membenci di dunia nyata, namun bagaimana jika keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah mengenal lebih awal di dunia Roleplay? "AKU MEMBENCIMU, PARK!" –Yg. "Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung." –Jm. MINYOON Slight!VKOOK and WONKYU-in-Roleplay-character


_**Roleplay**_

 _Author_ : JIMINTINGGI ( _Username_ lamaku Alien154)

 _Pairing_ : Park Jimin X Min Yoongi (MinYoon _with_ _top_!Jim dan _bottom_!Suga)

 _Rated_ : M

 _Summary_ : Pertemuan pertama di dalam situasi yang tidak tepat. Saling membenci di dunia nyata, namun bagaimana jika keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah mengenal lebih awal di dunia _Roleplay_?

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, PARK!" –Yg.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_." –Jm.

 _Slight_!VKOOK _and_ WONKYU- _in_ - _Roleplay_ - _character_

 _ **Warning**_ **!** _ **BL, YAOI**_ **, mengandung konten dewasa,** _ **typo**_ **bertebaran.**

 **Cerita punya saya. BTS punya tuhan dan orang tuanya. Yoongi punya Jimin, tapi Jimin punya saya #dihajarmassa**

 **Jika tidak suka silahkan klik x di arah kanan atas. Yang masih dibawah umur, jangan baca ya.**

 **Tapi bagi yang memaksa membaca, Imin ga tanggung jawab loh :3**

 **Ini Jimin POV semuanya.**

 _ **Happy reading**_ **!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter**_ **1 : Pertemuan Yang Indah**

Pagi hari yang cerah, aku masih bergelung dalam selimut. Tepat pada jam tujuh, _alarm_ di atas nakas berbunyi.

"Sialan! Berisik!" dengan penuh tenaga, aku mematikan _alarm_ lalu kembali hanyut dalam mimpiku yang sempat terpotong.

 _LINE!_

Tak lama kemudian, secara kebetulan ponselku berbunyi. Seperti dapat kekuatan dari _Power Ranger_ , aku langsung terbangun dari tidur dan segera menyalakan ponselku.

.

 **Kyupil**

 _Won, apa kau sudah bangun? Semangat berangkat sekolah my Wonie~_

.

Aku dengan senyuman lima jari, semangat mengetik pesan singkat untuk membalas seseorang di seberang sana.

.

 **Wons**

 _Aku baru saja terbangun setelah mendengar panggilan sayangmu, terima kasih chagiyaaa :*_

.

Sekarang jam berapa? Ah, jam tujuh! Aku terlambat sekolah!

Dengan cepat aku meraih handuk lalu lari ke dalam kamar mandi.

Oh ya, namaku Park Jimin, aku seorang _Roleplayer_. Aku bermain peran di sosial media, tepatnya _LINE_. Aku memerankan Siwon Super Junior karena aku merasa mirip dengannya, hehe. Aku juga sudah mempunyai kekasih, dia memerankan Kyuhyun Super Junior. Kekasih _Roleplay_ ku sangat imut, seperti Kyuhyun.

Dan kami sudah menjalaninya selama sepuluh bulan. Hubungan yang sudah bisa terhitung lama menurutku.

Setelah mandi dan memakai seragam, dengan cepat aku berlari menuruni tangga.

"Jimin, ayo sarapan dulu." Ibuku memanggil saat aku hampir membuka pintu utama.

"Aku sudah terlambat, ma. Makannya di sekolah saja." Aku langsung melanjutkan langkahku sebelum ibuku menahan lagi.

Aku segera mengayuh sepedaku ke sekolah, aku tidak mau terlambat.

Oh tidak, sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat dua puluh, sepuluh menit lagi kelas dimulai.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku karena panik dan tidak memperhatikan sekitarku sampai—

"Aw!"

—aku tak sengaja menabrak orang.

"Siapa orang brengsek yang sudah menabrakku?! _Fuckin' asshole_!"

Sial, aku menabrak orang galak.

"Ehm—ma—maaf. A—aku tidak sengaja." Ucapku menunduk takut.

"APA DENGAN MEMINTA MAAF AKAN MENYELESAIKAN SEMUANYA?! KAKIKU SAKIT SIALAN!" pemuda yang sudah kutabrak itu berteriak di depan wajahku. Membuatku semakin menundukkan kepala.

"M—maaf, aku—benar-benar tidak sengaja."

"APA KAU TAU INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA?! AKU SUDAH TERLAMBAT MEMBUKA _CAFE_ KU LALU DENGAN BRENGSEKNYA KAU MENABRAKKU?!"

"Sekarang? Sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat dua puluh lima menit." Dengan santainya aku menjawab seperti itu. Eh, tunggu, apa aku bilang sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat dua puluh lima menit?!

"Ah iya! Aku sudah terlambat! Selamat tinggal!"

Dengan cepat aku mengayuh sepedaku, meninggalkan pemuda manis bermulut pedas itu.

"SIALAN! JIKA BERTEMU LAGI AKANKU GORENG SAMPAI GOSONG!"

.

.

.

"TUNGGU DULU PAK! JANGAN DITUTUP DULU!" aku berteriak dengan lantang saat kulihat satpam yang sedang berjaga akan menutup gerbang sekolah. Kukayuh sepedaku semakin kencang sampai tak terasa peluh sudah membanjiri seluruh wajah hingga tubuhku.

Satpam itu menggelengkan kepala pasrah.

"Park Jimin, terlambat lagi."

Aku hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Aku memang langganan terlambat sampai satpam pun sudah mencatat namaku di dalam ingatannya.

"Cepat masuk." Ucap satpam itu.

"Eh? Bapak tidak melaporkanku?" tanyaku heran. Biasanya aku selalu diseret menuju ruang konseling, tapi kali ini tidak. Aku masih bertanya-tanya.

Satpam itu menghembuskan napas berat, "Kau meminta hukuman guru Kim rupanya, Park?"

"E—eh tidak pak, aku tidak ingin merasakan hukuman itu lagi." Ucapku panik.

Aku meringis takut, guru Kim adalah guru konseling yang menyeramkan di sekolah ini. Dan aku malas berurusan dengannya—lagi.

"Hehe, terima kasih, pak." Aku segera menuntun sepedaku ke parkiran lalu berlari menuju kelas.

Setelah sampai di depan kelas, dengan takut-takut aku menutup mata lalu perlahan membuka pintu kelas.

"Hei bantet, terlambat lagi?" ucap seseorang dengan lantang.

Aku membuka mataku. Di depan mata yang kulihat semua teman kelasku ramai berbincang-bincang dan tertawa. Aku bernapas lega, itu artinya tidak ada guru yang sedang mengajar saat ini.

"Kenapa berdiri saja? Masuk, bodoh." Ucap seseorang lagi. Itu Taehyung, teman baikku sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Disaat yang lain mengejekku, dia masih mau berteman denganku.

Hei, dia sudah mengataiku bantet dan bodoh? Itu sebuah penghinaan. Dasar keparat.

Dengan cepat aku berjalan ke mejaku yang tepat bersebelahan dengan meja Taehyung.

"Aku. Tidak. Bantet. Dan. Tidak. Bodoh. Sialan." Ucapku penuh penekanan di depan telinganya.

"Bercanda, sayang." Ucap Taehyung sambil mencolek daguku dan tersenyum mesum. Membuatku merinding jijik.

"Ih, sana jauh-jauh, bodoh. Dasar jomblo, hobinya menggoda orang lain. Tidak laku ya?"

"Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, memangnya kau?" Ucapnya cuek. "Jomblo teriak jomblo."

"Tapi kau jomblo di dunia _Roleplay_ , aku kan sudah punya kekasih."

"Setidaknya di dunia nyata aku tidak 'jomblo'." Ia menekan kata 'jomblo'nya dengan tatapan mengejek padaku. Keparat memang.

"Kau—benar-benar sudah mempunyai kekasih? Aku masih tak percaya." tanyaku ragu. "Siapa orang bodoh yang mau dengan keparat sepertimu?"

"Sialan kau." Ia nyaris memukul kepalaku, tapi tidak jadi. Wajahnya yang sempat kesal kini berubah tiba-tiba menjadi sumringah. "Adik kelas kelinci itu, adik kelasmu saat sekolah dasar di Busan, kan? Dia membuat hatiku berdetak dengan keras. _Boom boom_." Jawabnya sambil menonjolkan dada bidangnya. Lagi-lagi aku merinding.

"Maksudmu—Jungkook? Sialan, kau mencuri _start_ duluan." Aku memukul kepalanya.

"Aku jadi ingat Jungkook pernah mengatakan jika dia juga mencintaiku dengan pipi memerah. Oh manisnya. Rasanya seperti merasakan serangan jantung mendadak." Ucap Taehyung sambil memikirkannya.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi melankolis seperti ini?" tanyaku mengernyit heran.

"Sejak aku berteman denganmu." Jawabnya polos.

"Aku tidak melankolis, bodoh!"

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau sedari tadi tersenyum saja, Park? Kau sehat?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung menyadarkanku akan lamunan pemuda yang kutabrak tadi pagi. Aku baru ingat sekarang kami berada di kantin dan sudah jam istirahat.

"Hehe, aku sedang memikirkan seseorang. Ternyata ia manis juga." Ucapku sambil tersenyum lima jari. Aku menyeruput susu _chocolate_ milikku.

"Memikirkan siapa? Jangan memikirkan Jungkook! Dia milikku!" ucap Taehyung sewot sambil memakan kentang gorengnya.

"Tidak, aku memikirkan pemuda manis yang kutemui tadi pagi."

"Siapa? Adik kelas?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Sepertinya bukan. Seingatku dia berteriak di depan wajahku jika ia telat membuka _cafe_ nya. Ia imut sekali, membuatku berpikir yang iya-iya." Jawabku sumringah.

"Dia berteriak di depan wajahmu lalu kau menyukainya? Kau— _masochist_ , Jim?" tanyanya heran.

"Mungkin. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak waras karena telah bertemu dengannya. Tampar aku sekarang, Tae."

 _Plak!_

"AW! SAKIT, BODOH!" teriakku murka.

Hei, tamparannya itu tak main-main sampai pipiku berdenyut minta dielus oleh tangan mulus pemuda yang kutemui tadi pagi—eh.

"Tadi kan kau meminta untuk ditampar. Kau lupa ya?" Ucapnya polos.

"Aku tak benar-benar bermaksud meminta tamparan!" aku mengelus pipiku dengan pelan.

"Tae—Tae— _hyung_."

Kami langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dia Jungkook, incaranku sebelum Taehyung berhubungan dengannya. Sialan.

Tapi tak apa, aku sudah mempunyai incaran baru, pemuda manis yang senangnya berteriak di depan wajahku. Berteriak marah saja sudah seksi apalagi berteriak sambil mendesah di bawahku, pasti seksi sekali. _Fuck_ , aku jadi membayangkannya.

"Oh, Jungkookie, ayo duduk di sebelahku." Ucap Taehyung riang sambil mengusak rambut Jungkook yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, aku hanya jadi obat nyamuk disini." Sindirku dengan lantang.

"Jangan cemburu, Jiminie." Ucap Taehyung dengan senyum mengejek.

"Jangan menyebutku dengan panggilan itu, sangat terdengar menjijikan kau tau?" ucapku mengernyit jijik.

Kulihat Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi memerah saat Taehyung menggodanya. Tidak bisakah mereka bermesraan di tempat lain? Apa mereka tidak bisa menghargai perasaan seorang jomblo saat melihat orang bermesraan?

Aku hanya mendelik malas saat Taehyung mengedip untuk menggoda Jungkook, rasanya aku ingin muntah saja.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi saja daripada disini hanya menonton orang bermesraan."

Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan dua sejoli yang bahkan tidak menghiraukanku.

"Bahkan temanku sendiri melupakanku saat sudah mempunyai kekasih. Menyebalkan."

Disaat aku sedang asyik menghina temanku sendiri dalam hati—

 _LINE!_

—ada pesan _LINE_ masuk. Dengan cepat aku mengambil ponselku dalam saku.

.

 **Kyupil**

 _Apa kau belajar dengan baik, Wonie?_

.

Aku tersenyum lebar, itu pesan dari pujaan hatiku. Hehe.

.

 **Wons**

 _Aku pasti belajar dengan baik sayang, tak usah khawatir._

 **Kyupil**

 _Uhm—Wonie~_

 **Wons**

 _Apa, sayang? :*_

 **Kyupil**

 _A—aku_

 **Wons**

 _Kenapa hm? Jangan malu-malu sayang, kita sudah pernah 'itu' kau masih malu-malu denganku?_

 **Kyupil**

 _*pout* aku malu-malu karena masih gugup_

 **Wons**

 _Lucu sekali kekasih Wonie *usak rambutnya* apa yang ingin dikatakan si manis ini hm?_

 **Kyupil**

 _A—aku—aku merindukanmu *blush*_

.

Dia manis sekali, aku jadi berharap untuk bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Aku tak bisa menahan rasa gemasku jika aku berkiriman pesan dengannya seperti ini.

Aku—ingin mengenal dia lebih jauh.

.

 **Wons**

 _Aku juga 'merindukanmu' sayanghhh_

.

Aku tersenyum miring. Ya, aku merindukan sentuhannya, walaupun tidak secara langsung. Dia selalu membuatku _horny_ jika kami sedang melakukan—ehm—anu.

.

 **Kyupil**

 _Bilang saja kau ingin menagih jatahmu. Tak perlu sungkan, aku pasti akan melakukannya dengan baik. Karena kau adalah kekasihku, Wonieku, dan aku—mencintaimu *blush*_

 **Wons**

 _Imutnya kekasihku ini *cubit pipinya* kau bisanya kapan, sayang?_

 **Kyupil**

 _Uhm—anytime *blush*_

.

.

.

"Sshh mengapahh setiaph berkirimh pesan sepertih inihh pasti akuh _horny_ hh" desahku sambil mengocok kejantananku yang sudah tegang.

Sesekali aku melihat ke arah sekeliling toilet ini, aku takut dipergoki oleh temanku atau guruku. Bisa-bisa aku mendapat _skors_ , atau yang lebih parah—aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah akibat aksi mesumku.

Ya, sekarang aku ada di toilet, di salah satu bilik toilet dengan pintu terbuka. Jika pintunya tertutup aku tidak akan tau apa akan ada orang yang mengupingku atau memergokiku.

Aku sudah _horny_ seperti ini karena ulah kekasih _Roleplay_ ku. Tapi aku yang memintanya sih, hehe.

.

 **Kyupil**

 _Ughh akuh sudahh takh tahannh, tusukh akuh sampaih hamilhh nghhh_

.

Sial. Setiap desahannya kejantananku semakin tegang.

.

 **Wons**

 _Lubangmuh sangath sempithh ouhhh sayanghhh shhh_

.

Aku membalasnya dengan tangan kananku, sedangkan tangan kiriku dengan setia mengocok kejantananku.

 **.**

 **Kyupil**

 _Kurasahh kejantananmu semakinh membesarh didalamh lubangkuhh Woniehhh_

.

Kekasihku memang suka ber _dirty talk_ , membuatku semakin cepat mengocok kejantananku.

.

 **Wons**

 _Kauh sangatth menggairahkan, kauh tauhh sayanghhh?_

 **Kyupil**

 _A—akuhh sudahh dekathh ahh a—akuhh—keluarhhh *cum to wonie's stomach*_

.

Aku merasakan tubuhku semakin menggelinjang nikmat, sepertinya aku akan klimaks.

.

 **Wons**

 _Akuh jugahh keluarhh ahh kyuhhh sayanghhh_

.

"Shh kyuhhh ahhh" desahku lega saat kejantananku menembakkan cairannya ke dinding di dalam bilik toilet lalu sisanya mengenai lenganku sendiri.

Aku masih mengatur napasku yang masih memburu. Dengan cepat aku memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku dan membersihkan dinding yang terkena cairanku dengan tisu.

Saat aku hendak membersihkan kejantananku, aku melihat seorang pemuda menatapku dengan wajah _shock_ nya.

"J—Jungkook?"

"J—Jimin h— _hyung_."

Dengan cepat aku membersihkan kejantananku lalu membersihkan tanganku. Aku bisa melihat pantulan wajah Jungkook dari cermin toilet. Jelas sekali wajahnya masih _shock_.

"E—ekhem—Jung—kook?" panggilku gugup.

"A—ah iya, h— _hyung_?"

"A—apa kau—melihat semuanya?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Kulihat pipi Jungkook memerah, "Uhm—aku hanya—sempat mendengar—desahan dari bilik toilet dan—aku—tak sengaja melihat—sedikit."

Seketika aku terdiam. Dia melihatnya? Aku kira hanya ada aku disini karena yang aku tau sekarang jam pelajaran.

"M—maaf _hyung_ —aku—aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ucapnya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa, Kook. Ehm—bukankah sekarang jam pelajaran? Kau masih disini?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tadi aku izin ke toilet karena ingin buang air kecil tapi—sepertinya sekarang aku sudah tidak ingin buang air kecil lagi." Jawabnya masih dengan wajah _shock_.

"Oh begitu rupanya." Ucapku sambil menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

Saat aku bersiap-siap keluar toilet—

" _Hyung_."

—Jungkook memanggilku. Otomatis aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa, Kook?" tanyaku.

"Ehm—aku hanya ingin bertanya, bagaimana Taehyung jika di kelas? Apakah ia belajar dengan baik?" ucapnya.

Seketika aku teringat pesan dari Kyu.

.

 _Apa kau belajar dengan baik, Wonie?_

.

Aku jadi curiga. Tapi mungkin saja ini hanya kebetulan. Belum tentu Jungkook adalah Kyuku.

"Dia pasti belajar dengan baik, tak usah khawatir." Jawabku otomatis. Aku masih mengira ia kemungkinan Kyuku.

Ah tidak Jimin, ia belum tentu Kyumu.

"Uhm— _hyung_."

Aku menaikkan alisku, "Apa lagi, Kook?"

Pipinya memerah, "A—aku—"

Dia, benar-benar seperti Kyu. Malu-malu dan suka tersipu seperti ini.

"Kenapa, hm?" ucapanku melembut, senyumku mengembang. Aku seperti melihat Kyu dalam dunia nyata.

"Ah—tidak jadi, _hyung_. Apa kau ingin ke kelas bersama? Aku juga akan ke kelasku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm? A—ah iya, ayo."

Akhirnya kami berjalan bersama di sepanjang lorong, melewati beberapa kelas yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dari guru. Adapun guru yang sedang mengajarkan pelajaran kepada muridnya.

"Jimin."

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Taehyung menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"Tae? Kau tidak di kelas?" tanyaku heran.

Ia mendekatiku, "Aku kira kau sudah di kelas sebelum aku datang, ternyata kau disini."

Ekspresi itu, sebenarnya ia kenapa?

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran, "Apa maksudmu, Tae?"

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi apa yang sekarang kulihat? Kau sedang—bersama kekasihku?"

Apa maksudnya? Ia mengiraku sedang bermesraan dengan Jungkook? Jika berjalan bersama memang iya, tapi kami hanya sekedar jalan bersama, tidak lebih.

"Apa kau mengira aku sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihmu ini?"

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, masih dengan ekspresinya yang sama.

"Tidak seperti yang kau maksud, Tae. Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan Jungkook di toilet." Jawabku seadanya.

"Kebetulan? Bertemu di toilet? Apa yang kalian lakukan di toilet 'bersama'?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Benar, ia mengiraku sedang bermesraan dengan Jungkook. Walaupun sebelumnya aku sempat menyukai Jungkook, tapi percayalah perasaan itu sudah berbeda dengan perasaanku yang sekarang. Aku sudah menyukai orang lain.

"Aku kebetulan sedang buang air kecil dan Jungkook—"

"Aku sedang berkaca saja di toilet, _hyung_. Kami tak melakukan apapun selain itu." jelas Jungkook setelah memotong ucapanku.

Jungkook lalu mendekati Taehyung dan memeluknya, "Jangan marah, _hyungie_. Aku tau kau cemburu, tapi—aku sungguh tak melakukan apapun dengan—Jimin _hyung_."

"Bisa tidak bermesraannya di tempat lain? Aku ingin pergi ke kelas. Kalian menghalangiku." Ucapku sebal, lagi-lagi mereka bermesraan tak tau tempat seperti ini.

"Jalan masih luas, Park." Ucap Taehyung dengan ekspresinya yang biasa.

Ekspresi biasa dengan wajah menyebalkannya. Jika bisa, aku ingin melemparkan sepatu milikku yang belum kucuci dua bulan tepat di wajahnya.

Dengan wajah kesal, aku segera melangkah menuju kelasku.

Sialan si Kim itu, tatapannya seolah mengejek kejombloanku.

.

.

.

 _To Be Contunied_

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai hai~ imin bawa ff MinYoon nih. Gimana gimana? *kedip-kedipin mata sok imut* ehe. Maapkan imin yang masih ada _typo_ nya. Tadinya mau di _post_ cepet-cepet tapi kehambat sama waktu PKL imin huhuhu~

Sekian cuap-cuap gaje dari imin, sekian terima Jimin rl.

 _Review juseyoo_ ~


End file.
